My Thoughts Exactly
by RedWolfdog
Summary: Kim and Ron on prom night, the scene everyone knows but with my own kick to it. told in third person but mainly through Rons POV of his thoughts and feelings on that special night. Better than it sounds, I suck at summaries. R&R please! T for some steam


**A/N: Hallo!**

**This be my first KP fanfiction ever so please be gentle with me…I enjoy criticism so long as It is constructive. Don't be cruel…think I can improve on something? Let me know in a polite manner please. **

**But anywho, please read and enjoy as best you can. It gets a little steamy at one point, but no mature content. Sorry lol**

**Brownie points to he/she who can accurately identify the song that is quoted at the end of this story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue. Characters belong to Disney, story belongs to me. Kthxbai**

****

Their eyes were focused on nothing but each other as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He could see the nervousness in her eyes just as easily as, he believed, she could see his, but even through the nerves and racing heartbeats, he managed to crack a sincere smile at her…one that said "Don't worry, we've got this". Ron Stoppable took a deep breath, willing his heart to slow down as he placed his hand on Kim's slender waist and pulled her close…just close enough…but he was careful to make sure their bodies didn't touch. Even though he knew she wouldn't mind, for they have been much closer than this before, he still felt the need to be a gentleman and respect whatever boundaries there may be. He could see the shyness in her eyes as she slipped her free hand onto his shoulder and allowed him to lead her into a gentle dance, swaying and moving perfectly in time with the music that played…and not once did their eyes leave eachother. Ron was mystified by the way her eyes shined in the dancing prom lights, so mystified he almost lost himself in those magnificent green gems. In them he could see her nervousness had not yet faded, and while he too was on the edge of his seat, the last thing he wanted was for her to be uncomfortable around him…something that hasn't happened since they both went through puberty.

He smiled at her and gently ran his thumb over her side, trying to reassure her. It was odd for him really…Something he never thought he could ever experience…HIM, Mr. Socially awkward Ron Stoppable, the one that always runs away, the scaredy cat, has found the need to reassure HER, Kim Possible, the woman with the plan, the one who can do anything, the one who has laughed in the face of danger and death itself. It was a side of her he never thought he would ever see. Kim Possible was the most vulnerable now than he had ever seen her before, and it warmed his heart to know that she was letting her walls and guards come down with him. That was trust…She trusted him so much to allow him to see her raw emotions…emotions no one has ever seen before, no one but him.

Oh god how he loved her.

He never wanted to admit it before, but He loved her and painfully so…and it took almost losing the opportunity that he had had for so long for him to realize it. Well…he always knew he loved her, but he always thought his love for her was of that of a friend or a sister…but oh how wrong he was.

He slowly began to slip his hand around to her back, intending to edge her closer to him. He was surprised when Kim released his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, finally bringing their bodies together. He was hesitant at first (God only knows why), but he too wrapped his arms gently about her slim form, and together they continued their dance, bodies moving in perfect tandem with eachother.

He tightened his hold around her, giving in to the feel of her as he leaned his head against hers and shut his eyes. He began to hum softly to the music and trailed his fingertips ever so softly across her upper back, every now and again grazing her exposed skin. Kim shivered under his touch and slowly pulled away from him, stopping their dance. Ron's heart skipped, fearful that he had overstepped his boundaries, and looked at her questioningly. She had a bit of a blush on her cheeks as she looked at him now, and it was so cute to him that he couldn't help but smile at her. He was glad to see her return his smile with one of her own.

It was almost like magic. There was something so warm and inviting in his smile and gaze that made all of her shyness melt away, and this was just what he had wanted all along. She seemed sure of something, and he hoped that something was the same something he had been so sure of no less than a few hours ago.

Ron wasted no time in winding his arms about her waist and pulling her closer to him. Kim responded to this movement by leaning towards him so their foreheads touched. He could feel her breath on his face, her breathing steady and rhythmic, matching his own. Her lips were so close to his own he could almost feel them. Oh how long he's wanted to know what they felt like…were they as soft and silky as they looked? Only one way to find out.

He was about to make a move when Kim decided to move instead, nuzzling him with her forehead. Her movements were just enough to cause her lips to brush his own for even a moment, and that single millisecond of touch was all it took.

With one final glance into each other's eyes, their lips met for the first time, gentle at first until the moment swept them away on silver wings. Their arms wound themselves about each other. They no longer cared where they were, who was around them, or even if others were staring. This was their moment…the moment that, they now knew, was the moment they had always wanted…needed. They've needed each other for so long and they had been too blind to see what could have been, at least until now.

It was slightly strange for Ron as he had never had any real experience with women before, but his inexperience didn't seem to show, and he was so glad for it. He allowed the moment to carry him away and parted with her lips for a moment to trail sift kisses along her jaw, cheek, and even dared to go as far as pressing a kiss to the side of her neck when he of all people knew too well that this was her biggest weakspot. Many a time during his life had he accidentally brushed the side of her neck with his fingertips when wrapping an arm around her shoulders…and many a time had he suffered greatly for it, unbeknownst to him why she would get so violent until she finally confessed over a very awkward phone conversation just a few nights prior…and a part of him now was afraid that she may react that way once more, but much to his surprise, the kung-fu beast was not unleashed…instead, she tilted her head slightly to give him better access and rested her head on his shoulder, allowing him this new freedom. Ron only allowed himself one more soft kiss in that ever fragile area, (out of respect for her moreso, because the good lord knew how much he would have loved to continue in the direction that this was obviously headed) before bringing himself back up to her lips. She sank into him like a ragdoll, and was clearly dependent on his arms and grip to keep her up. Had he not been so preoccupied, he probably would have 'Booyah'd' for himself at having had this sort of effect on her.

When they finally parted, there was no blushing, no shyness, no nervousness, no words…just smiles and giggles of happiness and pure bliss.

Ron flashed her that ever famous grin of his as he took her hand and swept her onto the dance floor once more. The night was theirs, and they danced it away together like the couple they were and had always been.

_If this is just the beginning, _the large speakers on the side of the wall sang, _my life is gonna be beautiful_

Ron smiled to himself, 'My thoughts exactly'


End file.
